Hold On To What You Believe
by spacemonkey206
Summary: "Say something."  "Are you bloody mental?" He laughed nervously. She lifted his chin so she could meet his eyes...   Scorpius/Rose Sequel to Little Lion Man. Please Read and Review.


**Hold On To What You Believe**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. The characters belong to JK Rowling and once again the song lyrics belong to Mumford & Sons.

**AN: Hello all, here it is upon request the sequel to Little Lion Man. This is one of the Mumford & Sons songs that was not on their CD, but it's a beautiful song look it up. Warning, may be a bit on the cheesy side. Please read & review.**

"Potter! Oye Potter!" Scorpius called down the corridor as he saw Harry Potter's youngest son turn around and begin walking back in the direction from which he came. "Albus Severus Potter! I'm talking to you!" Al spun around and stormed down the hall towards him, his face set in an angry scowel.

"Malfoy, you better give me one good reason why I should talk to you. I should rip your bloody head off for what you did to her!" Al was furious and he had every right to be.

"I love her." He exclaimed.

"Well, you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it." Al spat. "She was up all night crying." Scropius felt his stomach plumet to the ground.

"I was scared. I'd just barely managed to come to terms with the fact that somewhere along the line I'd fallen in love with her, and to here her say that she loved me back, it scared me half to death. I wasn't sure that I was good enough for her, that I could be the boyfriend that she deserves. She could do so much better, Al. It all just happened so bloody fast that I just did the first thing that came to mind and ran for it. I'm a bloody coward, how I landed myself in Gryffindor I'll never know. But I've come to a realization, I don't care how bloody scared I am. I love her so much Al. I can't lose her, I don't know what I'd do with out her. I love her so much and I wouldn't blame her if after how I acted she hexed me until next week and then never spoke to me again." Scorpius hung his head in shame.

"Well you bloody well better do something about it soon. You broke her heart, now fix it before its too late." Scorpius nodded.

"I need your help."

* * *

Rose awoke at eight, her eyes still red and blood shot from crying for most of the night, still in the previous days uniform. She pulled herself out of bed and went to go and shower before she went down for breakfast. When she re-entered her room, there was a large deep red rose laying in the centre of her unmade bed, a piece of parchment tied to the stem. Charming her hair dry she pulled on a fresh uniform and robes before her curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the flower removing the small roll of parchment from the stem and opening it.

_I can't promise you that I wont let you down_

There was no name, just one single neatly written line of text. Rose scrunched her face up, wondering who had left her the flower and the strange little note. She conjured a vase and placed the rose inside of it, tucking the note into the pocket of her robes before making her way down to the common room.

"Rose? Someone left this here for you." Jeyna Longbottom told her, handing her yet another rose with a similar piece of parchment attached.

_And I_

_I cant promise you that I will be the only one around_

_When your hope falls down_

"Jeyna, you didn't by any chance see the person who left it?" Jeyna shook her head no, but her eyes told a different story. Rose gave her a look and Jeyna just smiled innocently. Jeyna knew something about this, but why wouldn't she tell her? Rose sighed before heading back upstairs and adding the second rose to her vase before making her way down for breakfast.

"Rosie!" She was greated by her cousin Lily as she sat down at the Gryffindor table as far away from Scorpius as humanly possible. "Maybe this will cheer you up. Someone left this for you." Lily told her animatedly as she handed Rose yet another flower. She unrolled the parchment tied to the delicate flower.

_But we're young_

_Open flowers in the windy fields of this war-torn world_

Rose raised an eyebrow. These notes were getting stranger by the second. Rose sighed. "What?" Lily asked her cousin. Rose pulled out the two other notes and showed them to her. "That's so sweet. Do you know who they're from?" Lily gushed and Rose shook her head.

"I have no clue. Don't these note sound a little odd to you?"

"I think it's romantic." Lily said with a glint in her eye that told Rose that like Jeyna, her cousin knew more then she was letting on as owls flooded the Great Hall bringing the morning mail. Rose groaned as yet another rose fell in front of her.

"Oh! What does it say?" Lily asked as Rose opened the scrap of parchment.

_And love_

_This city breathes the plague of loving things more than their creators_

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Rose voiced aloud, and Lily laughed.

Rose made her way down the hall to her first class of the day, Transfiguration. Rose entered the classroom and went to take her seat beside Al when Professor McGonagall stopped her. "Miss. Weasley. It appears you have an admierer." Rose looked at the old witch with a stunned expression as yet another flower was handed to her.

"You've got to be joking." Rose said under her breath as she went and took her seat.

"What's with the flower?" Al asked with a smirk.

"It's been happening all morning. They all have come with a strange little note, but I have no clue who sent them." She told her cousin as she opened the new note.

_I ran away_

_I could not take the burden of both me and you_

Rose inhaled sharply as she read the latest note. It couldn't be, could it. She looked around the room, but her ex-best friend wasn't there. "What?" Al asked, and she passed him the note and he smiled slyly as class began.

"Okay, we will now move on to-" McGonagall was cut off by a knock on the door. "Miss. Weasley, a moment." Rose stood up and made her way to the door where a small first year boy thrust another Rose into her hands. Rose returned to her seat, her face the colour of a tomato.

_It was too fast_

_Casting love on me as if it were a spell I could not break_

_When it was a promise I could not make_

When Rose entered her history of magic class, she was not surprised to find yet another rose sitting on her desk. She walked over and removed the note reading it quickly, raising an eyebrow at what was scrawled on the parchment. "What?" Al asked, and she handed him the parchment.

_But what if I was wrong?_

_What if I was wrong?_

_Oh what if I was wrong?_

Al laughed out loud at the note and Rose rolled her eyes. 'Scorpius better know what he's doing' Al thought to himself as he handed the parchment back to his cousin. Part way through class, a small pygmy owl flew into their classroom dropping another flower in front of Rose. She smiled as Binns kept up his droaning and unrolled the note. She had found it kind of annoying at first, but she was beginning to enjoy these little notes.

_But hold on to what you believe in the light_

_When the darkness has robbed you of all your sight_

_But hold on to what you believe in the light_

_When the darkness has robbed you of all your sight_

Rose practically ran down to the dungeon for potions as Al struggled to keep up with her, an impressive feat since he was ten inches taller then her. Rose grinned when she saw the blood red rose laying on her potions bench and Al couldn't help but laugh at her giddiness as she opened the note.

_And now this land_

_Means less and less to me without you breathing through its trees_

Her expression turned into one of confusion as she read the note. Al smirked at his cousin and she narrowed her eyes. He knew she knew he was aware of who was behind this, but he wasn't going to tell her anything.

Potions passed rather quickly and Al and Rose went to get some lunch before heading to their charms lesson. Rose frowned when she was not greeted with a waiting rose when she entered the charms class. As professor Flitwick began the lesson, a dark red Rose levitated across the room and landed on her desk and she looked around, not catching who had done it.

_At every turn_

_The water runs away from me and the halo disappears_

_And the hole when you're not near_

Rose and Al made their way down to the green houses for Herbology. As she entered, her Uncle Neville, uh Professor Longbottom, smiled at her and handed her a Rose and she squeeled with excitement, something that was quite out of character for her. Whoever was sending these flowers to her had really cheered her up, she wished she knew who it was so then she could thank them.

_So what if I was wrong?_

_What if I was wrong?_

_What if what I was wrong?_

Rose looked at the note, confused. She had already gotten this one in history of magic. She sighed, adding it to her pocket along with the others, placing the flower in her bag along with the one she had gotten in charms and went back to her assignment.

Rose strolled down the hill towards Hagrid's hut for her last lesson of the day, and one of her favourites, Care of Magical Creatures. Rose loved magical creatures more then anything, she aspired to work with them some day, perhaps even coming back to teach after Hagrid retired.

"ey thar Rosie. I's got sometin' fur yous I does." Hagrids gruff voice told her as he handed her another flower. "There you are." Rose unrolled the note frowning. This was the second time she'd gotten a repeat message. "Now, who here can tell me the first rule when approaching a Hippogriff?" Rose shoved the note into her pocket as her hand shot up in the air.

_But hold on to what you believe in the light_

_When the darkness has robbed you of all your sight_

_But hold on to what you believe in the light_

_When the darkness has robbed you of all your sight_

Rose sat with Al, Lily, and Jeyna at supper that night, wondering who it had been who sent her the roses. "I know you guys know who it is, now out with it." The three smiled at her and shook their heads. Rose felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around coming to face with the last person who she wanted to see: Scorpius Malfoy.

"What do you w-" Her words died on her lips as she saw the red rose that he held in his left hand. He took a shaky breath before he began to speak.

"Just hear me out alright?" She nodded, at a loss of what else to do at the moment, her eyes still wide. He had sent her the roses. "I'm sorry Rose, I truly am. I'm sorry I ran, I really mean it. I was just scared. I fell in love with you a long time ago, I'd just only recently come to the realization that I did. When I heard you tell Al that you were in love with me last night, I got scared. I wasn't ready to hear it, I didn't think I was good enough for you. You could do so much better then me Rosie. I love you so much it hurts, and I understand if I'm too late. I hurt you Rosie, I know I did and you have to know, I never meant to. Honest. If you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you whether it be as friends or something more." He took a shaky breath as he handed her the final rose. She unfolded the note and read it. "Say something."

"Are you bloody mental?" He laughed nervously. She lifted his chin so she could meet his eyes before leaning in and kissing him full on the mouth in front of the entire Great Hall. They broke apart when air became a necessity. "How is anyone supposed to understand these things? They make no bloody sense. Mental I say. Absolutely mental." She said before leaning in and kissing him again.

He laughed, as they broke apart. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked her, smiling.

"No." She said, and his face fell. "But it's a start. Don't worry, you've got the rest of your life to make it up to me."

_So hold on to what you believed in the light _

**AN: Okay so I feel like this is completely cheesy and awful, but there it is let me know. REVIEW 3**


End file.
